James Moriarty
, Professor Moriarty, The Napoléon of Crime |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - The Extremity of Spiderwebs A+++= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 11%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= - Costume= - Old= }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |51 = |52 = |53= |54 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |72}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases the NP damage of Evil allies by 25% when he is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *After clearing Chapter 10 of Shinjuku Main Quest, his true name and NP will be revealed to the player. **Archer of Shinjuku is his alias before clearing the quest. *He shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Nikola Tesla. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Nero Claudius (Caster). *His Noble Phantasm's name refers to the fictional book he authors in the novel "The Valley of Fear", as well as the Isaac Asimov story "The Ultimate Crime." *He has four different Noble Phantasm lines. Two of them belong to his NPC version. *His first skill is a reference to Der Freischütz, aka Max The Freeshooter. *His illustration card from Stage 1 - 3 shows spider webs behind him, this is probably due to one of the quotes by Holmes to Dr. Watson "He sits motionless, like a spider in the center of its web, but that web has a thousand radiations, and he knows well every quiver of each of them. He does little himself. He only plans." *He received Battle's Skill Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on The Antiquated Spider Nostalgically Spins Its Thread, 11 March 2019 Update. *He received his first Costume Dress Gray Collar on the Chaldea Boys Collection 2019. *The butterflies featured in his artworks are the Papilio ulysses, commonly known as the mountain blue swallowtail butterfly. Images Saint Graphs= ArcherMoriartyStage1.png|Stage 1 ArcherMoriartyStage2.png|Stage 2 ArcherMoriartyStage3.png|Stage 3 ArcherMoriartyStage4.png|Stage 4 JamesMoriartyGrayCollar.png|Gray Collar ArcherMoriartyAF1.png|April Fool |-| Icons= ShinjukuArcherIcon.png|Stage 1 JamesMoriartyStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 jamesMoriartyStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 JamesMoriartyFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 JamesMoriartyCostume1Icon.png|Gray Collar S156 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S156 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S156 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S156 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Gray Collar) |-| Sprites= JamesMoriartyStage1New.png|Stage 1 JamesMoriartyStage2New.png|Stage 2 JamesMoriartyStage3New.png|Stage 3 JamesMoriartyCostume1.png|Gray Collar S156 card servant 1 New.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S156 card servant 2 New.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S156 card servant 3 New.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S156 card servant cos1.png|Command Card (Gray Collar) Nplogo156.png|NP Logo JamesMoriartyCostume1 NoEffects.png|Gray Collar (No Effects) JamesMoriartySprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) JamesMoriartySprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) JamesSprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) S156 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S156 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S156 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Moriarty_cane.png|Cane (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Moriarty 1.png|Stage 1 Moriarty 2.png|Stage 2 Moriarty 3.png|Stage 3 Moriarty 3 Shadow.png|Shadow (Shinjuku Story Only) Moriarty_2_Masked.png|Masked (Lady Reines Case Files Story Only) James_Costume.png|Costume Dress (The Antiquated Spider Nostalgically Spins Its Thread Story Only) James_Costume_Hidden.png|Costume Dress (A Study in the Dubious Meiho-sou Story Only) |-| Craft Essences= FullCE0653.png|King Joker Jack Portrait CE 0718.png|Wicked Scriptures (Valentine CE) CE768.png|Chaldea S.I.U. BakerStreetCEPreview.png|Escape from the Baker Street CE1148.png|Shinjuku Phantom Incident |-| Others= ShinArcher.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita Gudako_&_moriarty_by_raita.jpg|Gudako & Moriarty by Honjou Raita File:MoriartyFaceIllust.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita MoriartyIllust02.jpg|Holmes and Moriarty by Honjou Raita GrayCollarMori.jpg|Illustration by Honjou Raita Meiho-sou_Art01.png|Couple portrait (A Study in the Dubious Meiho-sou Story) Meiho-sou_Art02.png|Full portrait (A Study in the Dubious Meiho-sou Story) Category:British Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Shinjuku